veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Doge's Palace
Scarlett must get into the Doge's Palace to confront the Doge and Victor. Getting the Quest At the conclusion of the Poison and The Hunted Becomes The Hunter quests, after Scarlett confronts Princess Chiamaka in the Necropolis, the Princess herself will give Scarlett the Dusk of the Dead and tell her how to use it to get into the Doge's Palace. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to complete it as part of her primary objective. Prerequisites * Poison - (prerequisite) - Cure the poison that is killng Scarlett. * The Hunted Becomes The Hunter - (prerequisite) - Hunt down Princess Chiamaka in Africa. * Scarlett will need the Dusk of the Dead, made from Princess Chiamaka's tears turned to dust, the reward for the above two quests. The Quest Scarlett must get into the Doge's Palace to confront the Doge and the Undead Archon. Victor's magic is powerful there, so she will need a special protective dress to conceal herself from that magic. Fulfilling the Quest At the end of the Poison and The Hunted Becomes The Hunter quests, Princess Chiamaka will give Scarlett use of the Princess's Black Ship, which will take her back to Venice's Harbor when she is ready. She will also gain access to the chest under the Tree of Life, and there are a couple of optional quests she may choose to complete before leaving. Since Scarlett is planning to confront the Undead Archon himself, she should probably collect the blue Ring of Loyalty from the chest inside the Tree of Life before she leaves the Juma Tribal Lands. Then she should go to the Anchorage and speak with Themba (Scarlett may return to the Juma Tribal Lands at any time by speaking with Captain Ayo at the pier in the Harbor.) Once Scarlett is back in Venice's Harbor, if you take the on-screen cue and invoke The Passage, Don and Nesto will suggest that Scarlett have her mother, Jarta, weave the Dusk of the Dead into a dress for her (that dress will become known as the Nethercoat.) Scarlett will run into another Living Statue at the end of the pier. This one is in the form of a bird-like gargoyle. After she defeats it, the drawbridge will close, allowing her to cross into familiar territory. There will be yet another Living Statue at the other side of the drawbridge. (It's not part of the quest, but Scarlett might want to visit San at this point to have her incorporate the blue gemstone from the Ring of Loyalty into her Moonblade. She will find the upgraded Moonblade useful when she gets to the Palace and especially when she finally meets Victor.) If Scarlett attempts to enter the Palace now, without first turning the Dusk of the Dead into the Nethercoat and putting it on, the Marauders guarding the Palace entrance will turn her away. She will need to be wearing the Nethercoat the first time she enters the Palace. The nearest Gondola Station can take Scarlett to the South Shore, and she can walk back to San Pasquale along the path she came much earlier. (If Scarlett completed the How to Move Rocks quest earlier, she also has the option of walking from the Outer City to the South Shore, but the Gondola is faster.) As soon as Scarlett enters San Pasquale, a villager, Casimir, we'll tell her that Necromancers our attacking the village looking for Moonstone ore. This is the Village under Attack quest, which Scarlett may choose to complete or Not. either way, she will have to deal with quite a few Necromancers on her way from the pass to the village to see Jarta. In the village, Scarlett will find Jarta still in the same ruined home where Scarlett awoke the night after the Assassins attacked. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) Speaking with Jarta, Scarlett can ask her to make her a dress using the Dusk of the Dead, and Jarta will soon make Scarlett a black dress, the Nethercoat. This garment reduces the damage of magical attacks, though it's not very useful against swords. Scarlett can now return to Venice and specifically the Arsenal District, go back up to the Palace entrance. She will need to be wearing the Nethercoat the first time she enters the Palace. The Guardsmen at the entrance will mistake her for the Portuguese delegation and let her in. Once inside, Scarlett may wear the armor of her choice. Entering the Palace completes this quest. Rewards Add 1000 points to Scarlett's Experience. (No change to her Reputation.) Scarlett will obtain the Nethercoat, a slinky, magical little black dress incorporating the Dusk of the Dead. It will let her enter the Palace, as well as reduce the power of Victor's magic on her. Related Quests * Poison - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must find a way to cure the poison. * The Hunted Becomes The Hunter - (prerequisite) - Hunt down Princess Chiamaka in Africa. * Village under Attack - San Pasquale is under attack by a phalanx of Necromancers searching for some moon stone ore. * Pale Hearts - Whether Scarlett has this quest or not, she will be attacked by two Living Statues during this quest.